Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor - Script: Shiroan Appears...
Dry Bowser: So your name is Shiroan, correct? Shiroan: Yes... I've come here in order to make a deal with you. Dry Bowser: Haven't you already said that moments ago? Shiroan: I apologize, but I'm saying that again so your decrepit little mind will catch on immediately... Dry Bowser: If that's the case, then what deal are you making? Shiroan: I want to help the Warriors of Apocalypse! Dry Bowser: Them? You must be making an act up! Shiroan: No. I actually need their assistance in destroying all of humanity... and the darkness! Dry Bowser: WHAA!!!? Only humanity should be erased into ever existing at all! What's your purpose for suffering the dark forces as well?!?! Shiroan: My future achievement shall be to become the deity I've always desired! To be powerful, to be a conquerer, and furthermore... TO BE A JUDGMENT EMPEROR!!!! Dry Bowser: N-no... T-this can't be! Shiroan: Oh, yes it is... Belphegor: Master Shiroan, I want to behead this insect! Shiroan: That seems like a brilliant action to take. The only things in my way as we speak, Belphegor, are this universe's god-forsaken population! How troublesome to know all about this overtime. Dry Bowser: So the Judgment Day virus has caused you to go bat-shit insane just like every other species in this world??? Belphegor: Time... TO EXTERMINATE!!! (Bel unsheathes his War Hammer) Shiroan: It seems that my little friend needs to finally have his comeuppance. Dry Bowser: Whatever happens, I shall not let you pass!! RAAAAAWWWRRR!!!!!!!! (Dry Bowser shoots the Mega Combustion) Shiroan: Hmm... (Shiroan deflects the attack, and Bel smashes Dry Bowser into pieces) Dry Bowser: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! {BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!} Shiroan: After all of this time in relapse, I've finally killed Dry Bowser... He's nothing more than a useless pile of decrepit bones! (chuckles evilly) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! ....... "The world shall perish..." (Meanwhile at White Jungle...) Turbo: So I've heard that you are the Warriors of Apocalypse? Beecanoe: Yes, yes, yes! Weren't you asking all of us the very question earlier? Turbo: Nope! It don't cross my mind no more. Genius Guy: You must travel with us on a journey to defeat the heroes... We would appreciate if you accepted the offer! Ouroburos: Hmm...... Turbo: I may help ya alon' th' way, but it ain't worth much to literally tag along! 'Sides, I gotta keep diggin' undergroun' for more o' them Chaos Emeralds b'fore Knucklehead gets 'em! Ya-hooie! Dark Guy: To be honest, I really dislike the way this guy talks. Do we really need him at all? Beecanoe: Meh, probably not! Turbo: 'Ey! Ain't gonna letta brother help, huh!?!? An anthropomorphic mole like m'self's usefull, a'right! Genius Guy: Okay, calm yourself for one moment, Turbo. This isn't usually like you! You normally are a reserved and calm character, but this side of you... is horrid and desperate! Why?! Turbo: I need all seven of them Chaos Emeralds ta' restor' m' ol' self! I'm a treasur' hunta'! Galactic Petey: It appear you liar too... Mole boy said that he demon possessorer! Turbo: Oops! Mighta mistakened m'self for anotha'! Ouroburos: {Was the demon possessor adversary really Shiroan all this time? Of course! That explains the Judgment Day virus I was talking about earlier...} Beecanoe: The lot of you need to hold your thoughts to yourself because look... A projector in front of us! Dark Guy: But what could a device be doing out here in a jungle such as this?! Turbo: Might be dis place's style... Shiroan: Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Dark Guy: Could it be? Genius Guy: No! This has to be a hologram of some sort, and not the real thing! Am I seeing things?!? Ouroburos: It's reality on its own pace! Shiroan: Why, you are quite clever with your selfish ambitions, Ouroburos of Sauria! Beecanoe: What do you want? And where are you located? Shiroan: I am at your destination as you speak... Are you all upset that after your time fighting, I have been searching around these counterparts to find the almighty Warriors of Apocalypse... And by doing this, I scattered my Judgment Day virus everywhere! Ouroburos: All along, I was right! Dark Guy: You traitor! How could you begin such madness?! Shiroan: I was never the traitor at all, you pieces of vermin! All of you were, with humanity being no exception. Beecanoe: And so what about humanity? We need everything pure out of our expectations! Belphegor: Master is right, you worms! Submit! Genius Guy: Submit to what?! Shiroan: Belphegor means that you must submit to your journey... This everlasting journey that you've started when the team was founded! And not only that, but I've captured all of the heroes. Isn't that a glorious sight to behold? Ouroburos: That won't seem to bother us in the least... Just give up! You actually made our adventure much more simple and complex now that you attempted to hold as prisoner every scum of humanity. Shiroan: So quick to judge! Take a look in the far left of the dungeon! It is something you might find more interesting than this... Beecanoe: Insolent fool. What's so more interesting than seeking all the heroes in this entire unive--- (Gasps in horror!) Genius Guy: W-w-what is this?!!!?! Dark Guy: You rotten bastard! Are you insane to the limit? Ouroburos: A majority of allies that have helped even us have been taken in as prisoners as well... Jedah Dohma! Dark Guy: Hookbill the Koopa! Genius Guy: Bass! Galactic Petey: DADDY!!!! Beecanoe: King Bowser and... AND... NNNNOOOO!!!! DRY BOWSER!!!! What the hell did you do?! Shiroan: I forgot to mention, Beecanoe the Dry Bones, that I, or Belphegor, took the liberty of ending your old master's life! To end every living specimen of this entire planet, I want the Warriors of Apocalypse as well! You are but a pawn, though... The lot of you will be tortured into submission, and then decapitated and then cremated by Belphegor here! But as for Ouroburos... Ouroburos: What are you planning to do with me in this, monster?! Shiroan: Your soul will become devoured by me and I will finally achieve Judgment Emperor status! Dark Guy: So just thinking that you were on our side was just old blasphemy! Nothing else. Belphegor: I will wait until Judgment Day's ending! So I can decapitate all!!! Beecanoe: Team, we shall for once make amends with humanity and thwart this insanity of a behemoth's plotting!! Ouroburos: Right! Genius Guy: Preparing battle initiation! Shiroan: So you're really going to attack with full force and no hesitation right away? (Dark Guy unsheathes his axe) Dark Guy: ..... Shiroan: So be it! Come forth and face me for all conquerorship and freedom in a land of dark abyss... You should expect to see more of what will happen! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (Projector turns off...) (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga